Time
by Everianna
Summary: Time is the only power of the world. This is a really long Shadilver one shot and a birthday present for my best friend.


••••••••••••RC12••••••••••••

Time.

Time was such a peculiar thing, especially to a peculiar pair of hedgehogs with peculiar powers and traits.

Both of these individuals differed in many and most ways.

But, when brought together, a nexus like no other would form. A nexus so strong that no god nor demon could separate them.

Only one power, and one power alone, could break the bond.

••••••••••••

Shadow the Hedgehog took a nightly stroll through the quiet streets of Westopolis. He let his crimson gaze wander the urban sights as he silently contemplated his thoughts. He was rather content with the city's night hours, taking favor in the stillness of the normally bustling metropolis. Taking notice of a pedestrian crossing, he stopped as he saw the light still being red. He may've been the Ultimate Lifeform and Master Of Chaos Control, but he still had his manners and basic etiquette. Wordlessly waiting for the light to change, he breathed in the cool night breeze. The light went green and he strode across the street. As he turned a corner, his eyes widened as he came upon a sight he never would've expected.

*

Silver the Hedgehog leaned against a building; bruised and beaten, bloody wounds decorated his once brilliant pelt. He turned his head to see whose presence he felt and looked at the black and red hedgehog through one eye, the other being too swollen to see through. In immediate recognition, he tried to greet his ally and fellow hedgehog with a smile; a smile from a bloodied mouth, a torn lip and a chipped tooth.

"H-hey, Shadow," His voice came out shaky and hoarse. "Long time... n-no se-"

That was as far as he could get before everything faded to nothingness and he collapsed.

*

The black hedgehog hybrid never saw this coming. Not at all. After being immensely shocked from finding a metal-hued, psychokinetic hedgehog that was in dire need of medical attention and bringing that certain hedgehog to his apartment-home, he found himself in his kitchen; making a bowl of hot chicken soup for his very unexpected guest. While waiting for the water to come to a boil, he let his thoughts wander. First off,

 _What am I doing?_ He mentally questioned himself, _Why did I bring him here? The_ _obvious_ _and sensible thing to do was to bring him to a hospital. He would be much better off there; receiving the much needed proper attention._ _Not_ _me letting him use my guestroom and making him soup, for Chaos' sake!_

He almost wanted to use his own head to check if the water temperature had risen high enough, but stopped himself as another thought occurred to him. Why _did_ he bother helping the silver hedgehog? If it had been because it was the "right thing to do", then he really would've brought him to a hospital. What compelled him to bring Silver to his home and personally care for him? It wasn't sympathy, was it? It's not like he actually _cared_ for the younger superpowered hedgehog. Or... was it?

His bio-manufactured ears perked up at the sound of a pained voice in the guestroom. He looked back at the soup he prepared and was somewhat surprised that it was now ready for serving. All those years of practice and mastery in cooking allowed him to prepare the food, even in deep thought. Thank Chaos for that.

*

Waking up with a small groan, his body had decided to hate him at the moment. A golden eye cracked open and slowly blinked away the foggy vision, the other eye currently blinded by an expertly done bandage and gauze pad. The silver furred hedgehog, without turning his head (knowing all too well that it would only make things worse, especially in the pain area), looked around to see where he was. The dimly lit, cream colored room was simple with basic furnishings, but was rather comfortable. Sighing at his sorry state, he _very_ carefully tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

A voice deep, gruff voice that belonged to a ebony hedgehog who stood at the doorway carrying a steaming bowl of delicious smelling soup on a tray. With a small flinch of surprise at the sudden appearance of the older one, Silver simply complied; lying back down as Shadow approached the bed and set the tray on a night table. He moved a chair, that had been conveniently placed beside the night table, beside the bed and sat down; giving the younger hedgehog a questioning look.

"First off, how are you feeling?"

His flat tone made the simple question sound like the beginning of an interrogation session, but the fan-quilled patient took no offense in it. Instead, he gently smiled at the ruby eyed immortal for actually being nice enough to ask about his well being.

"I'm doing better, Shadow. Thank you."

The former experiment nodded at the simple answer and leaned his elbows on his knees, his lip coming to rest on his joined hands. Ruby eyes were kept trained on him, probably taking a few minor notes on which bandages he'd have to change before the younger one went back to sleep, he thought. Silver simply continued smiling at him.

"Secondly, how did you end up this way? Bruises and all." The immortal continued his questions.

The smile on his muzzle faltered as memories of his earlier beating came to mind. He looked away from his temporary caretaker, not willing to meet his gaze. "I... ran into some trouble while I was around."

A hum of thought was his response as the dark on furthered his questioning. "And what were you doing here?"

Still refusing to meet the other's scarlet gaze, he simply stared out the window at the other side of the room. He took notice of the soft moon beams that seeped through the blinds.

"After the whole Iblis fiasco. Blaze and I returned home to our timeline..." His lips grew to a sad smile. "Apparently, she was actually from another world..."

"Well..." The ebony one interrupted him for a moment. "That, I never knew..."

"So far, the only ones who know are Sonic, Tails and Knuckles..." He sniffed for a moment, almost making sound like a scoff. "And, quite recently, myself..."

"I see." The other's voice made it evident that he was questioning his minor change in tone. But, never minding it for now, the darker one simply pushed on with his own questions. "That still doesn't answer my question."

Silver's golden gaze dropped from the distance that he stared into and finally faced his companion, an apologetic smile gracing his muzzle. "Sorry," He continued his explanation. "You see, in the world that she's from, she's the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and... a princess..."

"Let me guess," The immortal cut him off for a moment. "Her being a princess meant that she'd needed to take the throne which meant she had to go back to her dimension and rule the kingdom, yes?"

Silver said nothing as he gave the older one an astonished look. "How did you...?"

With a rather dismissive wave of his hand, the other simply cut him off again. "Putting two and two together." He stated before going back to further questioning, which Silver didn't mind. "But, that _still_ doesn't explain why you're in Westopolis, of all places."

The time traveler gave him a somewhat awkward glance before answering him. "When Blaze left, I wanted to see the world." His gaze drifted to the window once more, a wistful gleam in his golden stare. "I mean, this world is basically my world's past... but, in 200 years, everything changed."

He let his mind wander as he tried to remember how his timeline was so utterly different from this current era he was in. He young mind was craving for knowledge of his past. Then, while using his powers to help himself sit up against the headboard, he looked at the darker one.

"I wanna see it all, Shadow."

*

Shadow, under his mask of indifference, felt a pang of warmth in his stomach when the younger one had addressed him by him name. And with such a bright, sweet voice. _Wait, since when did I think his voice was sweet?_

He broke his own thoughts before they could continue when he felt the white-furred hedgehog's stare start to beam at him. Why did his smile have to be so bright?

"Well," His voice still gruff, like he hoped. "You're not going anywhere, in your current state."

The other simply gave him a sweet smile. "Then, I leave my care to you." Now, their eyes met. "Thank you, Shadow."

Feeling a heat rise to his cheeks, he broke their gaze and prayed to Chaos that the room was dim enough to hide the color tinge on his muzzle. "Uhm. Take your soup... before it gets cold." He said as he stood to take the tray from the night table and hand it to the younger one, never meeting his jubilee gaze. Feeling that Silver had a proper grip on the tray, he let the other set it on the bed beside his lap.

"Thank you again, Shadow," He could almost feel that smile beaming at him, making his heart start to beat a bit faster. "This really means a lot to me."

"You're... You're welcome..." He felt his throat starting to dry up as he abruptly left the room and the hedgehog from the future. Shutting the door, he was sure he _didn't_ slam it as he leaned on the slab of wood. His heart hammered in his chest as images of the Silver's smiling face flooded his mind. He wanted to bang his head on the wall across him, but stopped himself as to not cause the other to worry. What on Mobius was this time traveling hedgehog doing to him?

~~~

It had been several months since Silver's stay at Ultimate Lifeform's apartment home. It was clearer than day to see that the younger one had already fully healed and more than capable of caring for himself. But, he never left. And neither did Shadow ever ask him to leave. The ebony immortal never thought of asking the other to move out. In fact, the pair of hedgehogs started to look like roommates that have lived together for a long while. While he was out to work at G.U.N., he would leave Silver with a list of chores and errands, which the futuristic Mobian didn't mind, and would come home to a clean apartment. Then, while waiting for the younger one to arrive, he would cook dinner for themselves (more for Silver, as he only needed to eat every once a week). He found it strange to have someone to live with.

He also found it _very_ strange that he felt lonesome at he thought of Silver leaving him.

His thoughts and strange feelings suddenly ended when the very hedgehog who had been in his mind came through the front door, several paper bags filled with groceries filled his arms with some floating as he used his powers to aid himself. He received another one of those beaming smiles from the younger one as he approached. Not meeting his gaze, he simply nodded a greeting.

"Thanks... for dealing with the groceries," He started as the younger one had set all the bags on an empty kitchen counter.

"No problem," He replied, still beaming at him. "It's the least I could do."

He nodded again and began emptying the bags; filling up the cabinets, refrigerator and pantry. Without a word, and almost as if in habit, the younger one took the already emptied bags and brought them out to the recycling bins. While Silver had put away the rest of the trash, Shadow grabbed the cook book that sat on the counter and scanned through the pages to decide what they would have for dinner that night. His thumb coming to rest on a page, he read the list of ingredients and prepared them on the counter nearest to the stove. Tonight, they were going to have lasagna.

~~~

Silver woke up with gentle morning rays showering him. A few weeks ago, he moved his bed closer to the window by the wall since he always enjoyed the warmth of the early sun. Slowly sitting up with a yawn, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking around the ever familiar guestroom of Shadow, which was now technically his own room, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He let out a slow, deep breath as he felt himself relax. He never knew why he hadn't left this place. He wasn't Shadow's relative or anything, neither was he close to the Ultimate Lifeform. Or was he?

 _I've been living with Shadow for almost a whole year, now..._ He thought to himself. _I wonder if he's ever gonna ask me to... leave..._

The moment that word entered his mind, he felt hurt. Almost as hurt as he was when Blaze had left for her dimension.

 _Blaze_

Thinking of the lavender cat still somewhat hurt him. It hurt how she didn't tell him that she was from another dimension. It hurt that she didn't tell him about her past, as a princess and Sol Guardian. It hurt that, for how many years they've been together; training together, fighting Iblis together, going on adventures together, she didn't trust him enough to tell him who she really was.

 _And to think that I almost..._

Before he could think any further, he heard a knock on the door and an overly familiar voice came from behind it.

"I'll be making breakfast already," Shadow's voice was much lower and gruffer than usual in morning, as he knew the older one had just woken up. "Would you mind setting the table and starting up the coffee machine, while I cook?"

His brain still booting up, his reply came a tad slow. "Y-yeah, I'll be down in a bit, Shadow."

He heard the other one's footsteps leave at his reply as he went into thought once more.

 _Shadow_

The Ultimate Lifeform was an ally of his during the battle with Mephiles, just two years ago. He had respected the admired the midnight hedgehog. And, after having asked about the immortal's past in the almost-year that they've lived together, his respect and admiration for him grew. He was amazed at how the former experiment came to live in this world and came to accept himself as a _bioroid_ (as Shadow preferred to call himself). He found it incredible that the ebony one was so strong, even if he was still treated as an outsider by most. The bioengineered hedgehog was even hated by others at times; being seen as a monster, abomination and murderer. He was amazed at the strength the crimson splashed male had to learn to ignore and shrug off the insults that were thrown at him. But, he also felt sad for him, sad that he had to put up with all of the pain.

 _He's saved this world several times,_ He thought to himself as he pulled on his boots. _He's a hero. Sure he maybe vengeful at times and he's a but of a warmonger, but after losing some one really close to your heart... it's a wonder how he's stayed so strong until now... Not to mention how kind he is, even when the whole world turned against him..._ The metal-hued hedgehog felt a gentle warmth within his chest. _If only everyone could see him the way I do_. For reasons unknown, the warmth spread to his cheeks.

After brushing his quills into shape, he exited his room and made his way to the dining room. While using his powers to set the utensils and plates, he turned on the coffee maker; watching it grind the dried beans into fine granules. He sat at his end of the square, four-seater table and waited for the older one to come by with breakfast.

Suddenly, he felt a strong presence approaching and stood from his position. He frantically looked around, searching for a break in the room's aura. Then, it came. He took a battle stance, ready for whatever was coming. He stared hard at the new aura, golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. A small, amber flame appeared and floated in midair. In his surprise, Silver recognized that flame. He only knew one person who could produce a single tongue of fire like that. Slowly approaching the pyre, he let his hand reach for it and his finger ever so lightly grazing against its somewhat feathery touch. As soon as he came in contact with it, the fire grew and formed into a circle that resembled a mirror. Within the circle was a face he never thought he'd see. Blaze's amber eyes glowed warmly at her dear friend.

 _"Hello, Silver. I'm glad that this message has come to you. I, Princess Blaze, Ruler of the Sol Kingdom and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, invite you to my coronation ceremony. There, I will officially be crowned Queen of Sol. Along side my coronation, I am also inviting you to my wedding, wherein I shall be wed to Duke Pyrus. The events will take place exactly three weeks from now, at Castle Sol. The wedding will start at noon, before the coronation at dusk. I hope to see you there. May the flames of Sol bless you, my dear friend."_

The flames dissipated as the message ended, leaving the time traveler to fall to his knees and stare in shock.

*

Shadow had also heard the two-in-one crowning and wedding invitation as he had also felt the presence and came into the dining room, just in time to see the message relay itself. He was just as shocked as Silver to hear about the wedding. But, the moment the moment metal-hued knees hit the floor, he rushed to the young one's side and laid a worried hand on his shoulder.

"Silver," He started softly. "Are you alright?"

Worry ate away at him as he received no immediate response from his companion. He knelt directly in front of the younger one now, his rubies connected with gold. Or at least, _tried_ to connect with gold. The time traveler was so deep in shock that it took a few minutes and a rough shake of slender shoulders to finally snap him out of stasis and actually see the Ultimate Lifeform. The recognition was there, but he was still blank.

"Silver, what's wrong?" He used a firm, but gentle tone in hopes of gaining more of a response. "Talk to me."

He saw peach lips quiver for a moment, just waiting for words to fall from them. "I..."

Tears suddenly pooled and streamed from the younger one's wide eyes. Shadow started to feel panic rise within himself. He didn't know how to handle a situation like this! Perhaps, if it were a child, like Cream or Tails, he knew how to handle distraught kits. But, this. This was _Silver_. This was a hedgehog whom he nursed back to health and welcomed in his home (albiet, he simply let the time traveler stay). This hedgehog whom he had learned so much about, within the past year. This hedgehog whom he had grown so very fond of.

As his train of panic continued through his head, his arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around the younger one; pulling him close and almost cradling him in his lap. He didn't know what he was doing, nor why. He blamed his traitorous body for the pain that was soon to come. Not only was he expecting the emotional pain of being rejected and push away; he was expecting the physical pain of being tossed across the room and out the window by a psychokinetic force.

Seconds seemed like years as he held still; the metal-hued hedgehog still in his arms. Then, he felt the other move. His own muscles began to tense in anticipation for pain. But, the pain never came as the younger one simply leaned into his touch; a tear stained face buried in the nook where his shoulder and neck connected and slender arms reaching around his torso in a return hug. Shadow's eyes somewhat widened before he realized that his companion was seeking dire comfort. Panic returned to worry as he pulled the other closer to himself, strengthening the embrace. He lightly leaned his cheek on the side of the younger one's head and noticed his (slightly thinner than his own) shoulder started to tremble. Silver was now openly weeping and Shadow held him close.

An hour had passed when Silver had managed to reduce his crying to small sniffles. The Ultimate Lifeform, all the while, had held him in his arms; gently rocking him and, occasionally, stroking his back quills. Shadow pulled back from the hug, just enough to look at the other's face, but still held him.

"Are you feeling a bit better, now?" He asked in the calmest, most soothing tone he could muster. His response was a small nod, but the younger one still refused to look directly at him. Shadow gave a short sigh of relief. But, he needed to know the reason for other's behavior. He knew that his companion was truly shocked by the news of his best friend's marriage, but that couldn't have been simply it. There had to be deeper meaning behind his reaction.

"Silver..." He started with hopes of getting a real response. Gold orbs simply glanced at him. That was good enough, for now. "What happened? Are you alright?" He didn't want to rush the distraught hedgehog with too many questions. Silver stayed silent, still avoiding eye contact. The immortal was becoming slightly frustrated with the silver one's closed attitude. How was he supposed to help, when he didn't know what was going on?

"Silver," His voice was still gentle, but firm. " _Look_ at me."

Shining young eyes complied after that command and finally made contact. Shadow could feel his heart swell with pain at the other's sorrow. He could see the hurt in his golden orbs. And he knew what kind of hurt he was feeling. The time traveler was feeling the pain of a broken heart.

 _Because he loved her_. He told himself as his hand came up to cup the side of the younger one's face, somewhat surprised that Silver closed his eyes and leaned into his hand instead of reject it. _Loved her more than a sister._

"It... It hurts, Shadow..." A quivering voice broke their momentary silence. "Why does it hurt? I-I'm happy for her, but I'm sad and-and..." More tears ran down peach cheeks as his eyes opened and looked into his own rubies. "I don't _want_ it to hurt, Shadow..."

The ebony hedgehog hated seeing his ivory companion this way. How he wished he could hold him closer. Hold him and never let go. He wanted to stop his tears from falling, to take away the pain. He wanted to see that wonderful, joyful, warm smile on this hedgehog. This hedgehog...

 _Whom_ _I have come to love._

He took a moment to let the words that his mind supplied settle. It was true. He didn't dare deny his feelings for the one he held in his arms. But, now...

 _Now's not the time for that._ He told himself, almost in a reprimanding way. _Right now, he's hurt and he needs someone to help him get through this. He needs time. Time to heal._

He gently brought Silver closer for another embrace. He felt the other lean into him, digging his face into the small patch of white fur on his chest. _I'm more than willing to give him all the time he needs._ He stroked his back quills. He knew the other needed comfort. _This... This is enough for me..._

He held Silver close and spoke with true assurance. "I'll help you get through the hurt, Silver. I'll help you end the pain. I'll always be here for you, you hear me? _Always_."

As he felt the time traveler start to relax in his arms, for some reason, he felt his own eyes start to sting.

It took great strength to stop those tears from falling.

~~~

It had been more than two months since the royal wedding and coronation at the Sol Kingdom. It had been a hard time for Silver, but the hedgehog had managed to learn to let go of the royal cat he once loved. He learned to no longer see her as a lover, but as a sister and best friend.

 _Hasn't she always been?_ He nonchalantly asked himself. _Even if I saw her as more than one, she was still my friend._

He sighed for a moment and paused reading his book titled _The Game Of Zones_. He was starting to miss the purple feline and wanted to see her. But, he knew that she would be more than busy with royal duties. He looked up from his page and stared out the window beside him. He sat on his bed and watched the rain land on glass. For reasons he could not fathom, he felt lonely. He felt almost empty. Closing his eyes in thought, he let his mind wander about his current situation.

 _I came to terms that I was in love with Blaze and, thanks to Shadow, I let go of my feelings for her and became best man at her wedding. I'm pretty alright with Duke- rather,_ _King_ _Pyrus, now and don't have to worry about him treating my best friend wrong, since Shadow said I can trust the guy. I'm doing pretty well, so far, and got a job as Shadow's trainee since I'm a new cadet in G.U.N. Thank Chaos, I was assigned to only Shadow. I don't think I'd do well under anyone els-_

Then, his thoughts came to a halt as something struck him and his eyes flew open. The black hedgehog that he had been living with had always there for him. He had nursed him back to health at the beginning. He had welcomed him in his home. He had provided for them both, like a couple. He had shared everything with him, a stranger that waltzed into his house and home. Shadow had always been there for him. Only now was he hit really hard by a single thought.

 _I think... I'm in love with Shadow..._

*

Walking down the short hall along his and Silver's room, Shadow carried a box of files that he meant to move to his office on the first floor. Then, he came across his roommate's open door and stared in awe at what caught his attention. Silver sat by the windowsill with a peaceful air around him, his wistful gaze lingered beyond the glass and raindrops. The relaxed posture of the metal-hued hedgehog seemed to emit a calm, soothing aura as he started to feel himself relax. And, as if to add to the white clad beauty of the angel before him, the sun suddenly decided to break through the gray rain clouds and shine upon the polished fur of his love interest; giving him a heavenly glow. He thought he couldn't be anymore attracted to the time traveler as he already was. Not only was the hedgehog a figure and creature of absolute beauty, he was the kindest soul and warmest heart there ever was. Shadow knew that he loved Silver for who he truly was.

 _An angel sent from the heavens above_ , He thought to himself as he continued to gawk in adoration at the silver colored beauty before him. _And I pray nothing and no one will ever change that._

He took a single step in the younger hedgehog's direction and noticed a white ear flicker at the sound. His heart flipped as golden orbs met his own crimsons. It took all he had to actually speak to Silver and not stare at his benevolence.

"You enjoying your book?" He started with a simple question. The ivory Mobian smiled that gorgeous smile of his, sending butterflies to go wild in his stomach.

"Yeah, I am," His voice was light and sweeter than honey. "I'll admit, it has a lot of character deaths in it, but it's a good story by itself, so far."

Shadow smirked at the younger hedgehog as he remembered first reading that book series. "G. R. R. Marvin's a real genius. But some have given him the nickname _The Book Serial Killer_."

A heavenly giggle came from the ivory angel and Shadow could've sworn his heart was beating at Mach 4. He loved seeing Silver like this; laughing and smiling like the ray of light he was. It brought a small smile upon his own muzzle at the thought that he managed to make the other smile so brightly. How he wished that that smile would never ever fade. Their eyes met again, this time holding a longer gaze. Neither of the super powered hedgehogs wanted to look away, to simply have a moment like this. It seemed so perfect.

"Thank you, Shadow," Silver's voice was magnificent symphony to his bioengineered ears. "For everything."

His smile never leaving his lips, he shook his head. "There's no need to thank me," He turned to leave for his office to finally put down the box that he realized he still held. "It's the least I could do."

"It's actually so much _more_ than I've asked for." The younger one's voice came from behind him.

Before he could turn to reply, he froze as something suddenly gently wrapped around his torso. Looking down, he saw the white-furred arms of the other hedgehog. He knew he couldn't move his body, but he was able to turn his head enough to see Silver's head lean on his upper back. Shadow did his utmost best to keep himself from sweating bullets as the Mobian of his liking embraced him. He felt like he had to say something, but his throat drying up like a mid-day's summer Sahara prevented him from doing just that. He settled for swallowing the giant lump in his that blocked his airways instead.

"I couldn't be anymore greatful to you, Shadow." Came Silver's voice as he felt the other tighten the hug and nuzzle the warm spot between his shoulder blades.

The Ultimate Lifeform gave a grunt, praying with all his might that it indeed _was_ a grunt and not a whimper, in reply. Feeling the arms of the younger one loosen their grip, he managed to turn to look at him. Only to receive (what felt like) an affectionate nudge on his tan cheek by a peach muzzle, and have his whole body stiffen, as the psychokinetic hedgehog walked past him. His crimson gaze was trained on Silver, watching the elegant ivory form stop by the doorway, just before leaving for the first floor, and give him a sweet smile. Shadow simply stood in the middle of the room, his eyes still glued to where the hedgehog who held his heart was a moment ago. Well, now Silver didn't just hold his heart...

 _He has a damn iron grip on it..._

*

That evening, Silver wanted to be the one to cook dinner for Shadow. Tying on a red apron, he prepared his ingredients and pumped himself up. He was gonna do this for Shadow.

 _He'd better enjoy my Super Chicken Fried Rice_ , He told himself as he mixed in the condiments into the wok of rice. _This'll definitely make his mouth water!_

While mixing the rice, he used his psychokinesis to start cooking the chicken bits. Silver recalled his cooking lessons with Shadow over the year that he had been living with the Ultimate Lifeform and skillfully used his senses of smell and taste to measure the quality of the food. Then, using his powers once more to continue stirring the rice, he switched to the pan of chicken and added the necessary sauces to the meat. Grabbing a fork, he took one of the meat pieces and bit into it, taste testing its quality. Just before he could give its approval, a strong, but gentle, hand took his wrist and the mouth of a certain black hedgehog took the rest of the chicken bit on the fork. Almost losing concentration on the psychokinetic hold of the kitchen wear and utensils, Silver had to take a breath before letting his rune-encrypted hand rest on his hip and giving Shadow a flat stare for surprising him. The Ultimate Lifeform simply chewed the meat in his mouth, closing his eyes to avoid the feign annoyance of the ivory cook and savor the taste on his tongue. The time traveler continued to give the immortal an incredulous stare, as a tan muzzle hovered by his face. Silver's heart began to pound as he, not only felt the closeness of the other, realized that Shadow still had a gentle hold on his wrist. To the current cook, it almost felt like a caress.

"It's good," Shadow complimented his cooking as he swallowed the meat. "You get better, everyday."

He was about to thank the immortal for his praise, until he felt the other's chin rest on his shoulder. Silver froze in place, surprising himself that he managed to keep the kitchen wear cooking while his heart hammered in his chest like a blacksmith with a giant broadsword. He felt his face heat up, hoping that it was the flame of the stove and not his hedgehog crush currently leaning on his shoulder and-

 _Oh my Chaos, is he purring?!_

Silver's mind was now set on panic mode as the ebony-furred Mobian on his shoulder began to lean on him and, feeling the broad chest of the other vibrate lightly. He was so sure that his face resembled a tomato now. He knew he was being risky when he hugged Shadow back in his room, but he didn't think the other would react so well to his hug. He didn't think the other would react at all. Stopping his body from trembling in embarrassment, he managed to speak somewhat straight.

"Th-thanks, Shadow," He wanted to hit himself with a ladle for the stuttering start. "I'm, uh, glad that you like it." He noticed his own voice becoming lighter than usual and prayed that he didn't squeak as he spoke.

Then, he heard the ebony immortal hum in reply as the chin lifted off the shoulder. But, before he felt Shadow's presence leave the kitchen, he felt something soft press against the side of his head. Turning to see what it was, he only saw Shadow's form leave for the living room. He curiously touched the spot at the side of his head where he felt the sensation, wondering what it was.

 _It almost felt like... Did Shadow just...?_

*

Shadow leaned on the wall beside the doorframe of the living room, just outside the kitchen. He did his absolute best to breath deeply, but very, _very_ quietly. His bioengineered heart pounded harder than ever as he struggled to keep his trembling body from keeling over. He actually let his bravery ( _more of_ _stupidity_ ) take control of his actions and plant a small kiss on the side of Silver's head. How badly he wanted to just end his existence right then and there.

 _Shadow the Hedgehog, you are either the most courageous soul or the greatest_ _imbecile_ _in the entire world... or rather, the entire universe..._

~~~

Weeks went by in the home of the yin-yang hedgehog pair in the city of Westopolis. Silver sat in the middle of his room and took a deep breath, preparing his mind for meditation. He used this method to train his psychokinesis abilities, wanting to hone them to perfection. His eyes fell shut and let his Chaos Energy flow through his body. He felt his powers surge as he unleashed them, setting the objects of his room and himself aloft and shrouded with his teal aura. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Silver," His ear twitched at the sound of Shadow's deep voice. "Just wanted to check on you and your training."

Without having to look, Silver used his powers to open the door for him. He felt Shadow's presence move into the room and heard the other sit in front of him. Watching the ebony one's crimson aura, seeing auras being part of his psychopathy, he let a companionable silence settle between them. Then, Shadow spoke first.

"You're doing quite well with your training," Came a compliment from the Ultimate Lifeform. "I somewhat wish that you were this good with your gun training."

Silver smirked through his meditating and allowed a short chuckle at the other's last comment. "That's why I let _you_ handle the weapons, Shadow." He could almost feel his companion and G.U.N. trainer smirk in his direction. "It's one of your best talents, I should say. Other than mastering Chaos Energy Manipulation, that is."

"Well," Shadow's voice came with a slightly jockish tone, one that called for Silver to crack an eye open to look at him. "Comes with being a bioengineered weapon of mass destruction, you know?"

Though he knew it was meant as a joke, Silver's mouth still became a thin line at his sympathy for the other. He still couldn't bring himself to not feel anything about Shadow's past.

 _I still feel bad about what happened to him... and It's already been a year, since living with him... Maybe with a bit more time, I'll learn to accept it, just like he did._

It indeed had been a whole year since he first lived in with the Ultimate Lifeform, since Shadow's home had become his own. He felt a warmth grow in his chest as he decided to end his psychokinetic training and let everything, himself included, touch back down to the floor. Now, he sat across Shadow and let a gentle smile claim his features.

"I think it simply comes with you being you," He started. "You're a wonderful and talented person, Shadow. Biologically engineered or not."

He meant everything he had said, not caring that he had openly complimented his crush and was now lightly blushing. After all, he intended to let Shadow see all these signs, for he had a plan to execute. He watched the ebony one, now speechless and taken aback by the sudden compliment. Then, a small smile graced a tan muzzle as crimson orbs glowed with joy.

"Thank you, Silver." Shadow's entire form seemed to beam with happiness. And Silver was even happier at the fact that he was the one that made the older one smile.

"And, you know," His smile became a smirk as his heart started to race now. "I believe I have a few special talents of my own."

A genuinely curious black brow raised at his statement. "Really now? And what would that be, pray tell."

Silver grinned at the crimson-splashed male in front of him as the runes on his hands glowed and a teal aura surrounded Shadow. A surprised yelp came from the immortal as he was suddenly lifted off the floor. But, what Silver knew would surprise him even _more_ , Shadow was brought closer to the time traveler, until their foreheads touched. Crimson stared into gold for a moment that seemed to last for an eternity, each one trying to read the other. Then, Silver leaned forward and peach lips claimed tan ones.

The kiss was gentle and caressing, full of nothing but love. When they parted for air and Shadow was released from his psychokinetic hold and let down, they immediately fell in to each other's arms. The warm embrace no longer held any of the awkwardness or shyness that they once had for one another. And they wouldn't have it any other way. Pulling from the hug for a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes once more. Silver managed to speak through the swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

"I think being stupidly brave can be a talent, yeah?"

"I agree."

"I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And I love you, Silver the Hedgehog."

"Happy first anniversary of us living together."

Being pulled in for another kiss, to Silver, this was by far the happiest moment in his life.

~~~

"Follow me and stay hidden." Shadow whispered to his trainee, Silver. Hiding behind a boulder, beside a waterfall that housed a hidden base and storage, they peeked to the side and saw their targets; an illegal weapons' dealer and a mafia gang. Using his enhanced hearing and eyesight, he gave the area a quick scan to see if he and Silver could make their way closer. He also wanted to step away from the waterfall to hear the thugs' conversation and avoid getting their pelts anymore wet from the thick steam and mist. Seeing that it was safe enough to move, he looked over to his partner and noticed the slight nervousness he held, even when he nodded that he was ready. This was the psychokinetic's first field mission, out of the battle simulator and into the real world. Even with all the training he received he was still more than anxious about this mission. Smirking in sympathy and affection for his white-quilled lover, he placed a gentle kiss on a peach muzzle for reassurance.

"Relax, Silver," He began in a gentle, quiet tone. "You'll be fine."

The younger one gave a jittery nod and looked into crimson orbs. "Then, you should also be fine, okay?" His small voice came out worried and slightly fearful. "You should also be careful, Ultimate Lifeform or not."

A small smile formed at his muzzle at Silver's worry. "Then, I'll also be fine, my love." He said, before planting a chaste, but loving, kiss on his trainee's lips.

Turning back to the direction of their targets, he was almost sure that the other shyly blushed, especially when he felt a minuscule tug at the tip of one of his back quills. He was going to do everything to keep Silver safe.

 _No matter what._

Then, they crept into the cave and made their move toward the gang and their guns.

*

Silver sat in a deep, obviously man-made indent on the cave wall, that acted as a shelf, and let out a long sigh of relief as his legs dangled off the shelf. He sat alone in the deeper end of the cave, resting from the recently accomplished mission. With the adrenaline gone after his first mission, which was successfully completed, he felt ragged and tired. Now, G.U.N. came in with a clean-up team to confiscate the weapons and arrest the criminals. Though, neither Shadow nor himself were part of the clean-up crew, they still needed to stay as security and lookouts. How he wished for them to be home.

 _I should be at home, relaxing on the couch with Shadow, by now,_ He thought to himself. _Not standing guard at a finished mission._ He let out another sigh.

His ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to his midnight-furred lover walking towards him with a less-tired expression. Silver lightly blushed as the his trainer shifted his metal-hued knees apart and planted himself between his legs. Shadow pulled the psychokinetic's slim form closer and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"You did a wonderful job today, Silver," He looked into crimson eyes, seeing the pride they held. "I'm glad that you you're unharmed."

Feeling comfort and warmth in his lover's arms, Silver leaned into his embrace and returned it. "I'm also glad that you're safe, Shadow." His tail wagged in happiness. Their gazes locked, love and affection radiated off either hedgehog as they moved in closer to each other. Silver could already feel Shadow's breath on his lips as-

"Agent Shadow, Private Silver, the area's cleared already, sirs," One of the soldiers called in from the mouth of the cave. "We can call it a day."

Shadow looked away to call back in response as Silver sighed in mild irritation for having their moment ruined. Shifting himself to jump off the deep "shelf", he felt his lover's arms grasp his shoulders and hold him in place. He stared at Shadow in confusion.

"Alright. Private Silver and I'll stay a bit, just want to really sweep the place clean. We can always Chaos Control back to base, so you guys can go on ahead." Shadow called back to the soldier.

"Yes, sir." The footsteps from the boots of the cadet faded off, an indication that he left the cave.

Suddenly, Silver was pushed down onto the flat surface of the indent with Shadow pinning him by the hands, a predatory glow in those addicting red eyes.

"Finally," Shadow's voice was deep and musky. "Some _alone_ time" Were his lover's words before he was caught in an intense lip lock. Silver hoped the cave walls didn't reflect off too much sound.

~~~

Walking along the shores of Seaside Hill, Silver was on a vacation trip with his boyfriend; Shadow. The two had decided to take a break from all the work, missions and projects that G.U.N. was putting them through. They wanted a moment to relax and enjoy themselves as the beauty of Seaside shined around them.

 _Then, why am I walking alone?_ The psychokinetic rhetorically asked himself.

Silver was indeed walking by himself on that beach. Two days into their week long trip, he and Shadow had a fight. The metal-furred hedgehog was distraught, not only about the fight itself but how bad the fight was.

 _This is stupid..._ He continued to mull over his argument with his lover. _Heck! I don't even remember what that stupid fight was about! All I remember is calling him a stupid jerk in the end... I'm such an idiot sometimes..._

Still under a dark cloud, he continued blaming himself as he kicked a small pebble by his feet; hoping it would relieve a small bit of his anger. He felt tears welling under his eyelids and shut them tight, trying to keep them from falling. His breath began to hitch as his throat warmed. He hated, not only the guilt, but the fact that he had been mad at Shadow.

 _I know it's normal for couples to fight,_ His thoughts sounded as sad and distressed as he was. _But, this... really, really hurts..._

Then, he shook his head roughly and wiped his teary face with the back of his glove. He looked toward the setting sun and took in its reddish rays, reminding him of his lover. Now, his eyes shined with determination.

"I have to look for him. I have to apologize."

"And I must apologize as well, my love."

Before he could turn to look at where that familiar voice came from, a pair of familiar strong, crimson streaked arms wrapped around his upper waist and pulled him close to an also familiar broad chest with the small patch of fluff at its center. Immediately, Silver relaxed in the embrace and leaned back into Shadow's loving arms. He shifted himself in the Ultimate Lifeform's grip to look into the other's face. He saw the same guilty, apologetic and hurt look in those deep ruby orbs.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow." His voice was almost a whisper as his throat closed up in his tearful gaze. "Please, forgive me."

"I always will, my angel." A gloved ebony hand came up to caress his peach cheeks. "I only ask for your forgiveness as well."

"Of course!" Silver gladly exclaimed and turned in his lover's hold to wrap his own arms around strong, midnight shoulders.

Immediately, their lips connected and fashioned themselves in a passionate kiss, tan molding against peach and vice versa. Letting up for air, they parted the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes; more love and affection radiating for each other. Silver leaned on his boyfriend's chest and deeply inhaled his scent, relishing the coffee-mixed-with-cinnamon-like scent of his crimson-splashed beloved.

"I don't wanna fight again... Well, maybe not for a long time." He stated wholeheartedly.

"Agreed," Came a hanging response. "Especially not over the differences between ice cream and cookie flavors."

White eye ridges scrunched up at the ebony one's words. "Wait, you're saying that _that's_ what fight was about?"

It only took a lopsided smirk and a raised eye ridge from Shadow to confirm that. Burying his face in a small patch of snowy fur on an ebony chest, Silver was sure that his lover was amused at how red his face was.

~~~

"She's beautiful, Blaze." Silver sighed in awe and adoration for the child in his arms. Cradled in his gentle hold was Queen Blaze's first child, her 3-day-old daughter named Lumina. The small kitten slept soundly in her godfather's arms, cuddling into his forest of soft chest fur. "She took after you, it seems." He looked at his best friend and smiled at her mild embarrassment.

The lavender-furred queen blushed lightly as she lovingly gazed at her daughter. She gently reached for the kitten's ear and rubbed it, causing her baby to purr. "She may have my fur, but she has her father's gray eyes."

"I wonder if she'll inherit Pyrus' stripes, too." Silver mentioned as he slowly rocked his goddaughter in his arms. "She'll grow up to be a strong, graceful, gorgeous queen, Blaze."

"Pyrus and I will give her all that we can," She smiled warmly at him as they continued their quiet conversation. "Everything that is ours is hers."

"I know you guys will be wonderful parents." It was Silver's turn to smile at his best friend. "Thank you for giving me the honor to be Lumina's godfather, Blaze," He glanced down lovingly at the bundle of lavender fur cradled in his hold. "I'll do my best as her godfather to care for her."

Then, Lumina began to squirm in his arms and whimper. Giving her mother a confused and worried look, Silver glanced at Blaze. Simply nodding that it was time for the kitten to feed, he gently handed the child back to Blaze and stood.

"It's about time that I get back to Shadow, as well." He laid a warm hand on his best friend and sister's shoulder. "If you need anything, you can always call me up."

Placing a gently hand over his own, Blaze beamed at him. "Thank you, Silver."

Leaving the room to let his royal friend feed her child in peace, he smiled and and sighed in content.

 _Man, Pyrus is a lucky guy to have Blaze and Lumina._ He thought to himself as he opened up a portal ring that lead to Westopolis. _But, I believe I'm just as lucky to have my Shadow_

~~~

Shadow trooped through the heavily falling snow, as he made his way home from G.U.N. It was the middle winter in an afternoon at Westopolis, which meant it was holiday season for more than half of the city's work population. Shadow himself had recently gotten off work, only having to file in a few reports and signing some papers, and was currently making his way back to his lover, but not before making a short detour.

Walking up to the front door of their apartment-home, he reached for the doorknob, only for the door to swing open and a ball of joyful, white quills to hurtle into his arms. With his enhanced strength, he simply caught his angel, named Silver, and chuckled at his excitement.

"Well, someone's certainly happy to see me." He spoke as he nuzzled his boyfriend's warm cheek.

"I was worried that the snowstorm would hold you up," The younger one replied while nuzzling him back. "I'm just really happy that you're alright."

Pulling back from the hug to look into each others eyes, Shadow felt is chest become warm. "As long as I know I'll come home to _you_ , I'll always be alright."

He promptly brought the other close and buried his muzzle in his neck. Silver slightly trembled at the affectionate touch and let his head lean back, giving more access to the dark hedgehog. Shadow let his tongue glide along the delectable throat of his lover as soft mewls escaped from the angel's lips. He wanted to make more than just adorable whimpers come from his beloved partner's mouth. He wanted more. He smirked to himself and let out a small calming sigh.

 _I can always do that tonight,_ He thought to himself as he lightly kissed Silver's neck and gazed into his eyes. The younger one's ethereal orbs glowed with a dire want and need for Shadow. Holding himself back, the Ultimate Lifeform nuzzled the psychokinetic's forehead and placed a sensual kiss on his lips; leaving the other in a slight daze and massive blush. _But, for now, I have something_ _much_ _more important to do._

He lead Silver into the living room and sat themselves down on the couch. With a carefully aimed Chaos Spear, he set the fire place alight and let his feet up on the coffee table across as his lover cuddled up to him. Pulling an arm around Silver to bring him closer, the couple sat in companionable silence and warmth. Shadow let his head lean on white head quills as he inhaled his angel's sweet, velvety scent; cherishing and memorizing it. After a stretch of comfortably warm silence, he cleared his throat to get the younger one's attention.

"Silver," He started, trying to swallow down his slight nervousness as his lover shifted to look at him. "We've been living together for five years."

"Five happy years." The younger wistfully sighed.

"Five _wonderful_ years, my angel." Shadow promptly pulled him closer and planted an affectionate kiss on a peach cheek.

Then, ruby and golden orbs locked gazes again. _I see it in his eyes, he loves me as much as I love him. And I want that love to last forever._

"Silver..."

"Yes, Shadow?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I reach into my head quills and my hand wrap around a small object. Pulling it out, the soft felt of the box lightly glimmered in the low light of the fireplace as I opened it in front of my beloved.

"Will you marry me?"

~~~

Shadow used his foot to nudge the door open of his and Silver's room, which was formally his own, and walked in with the psychokinetic in his arms. Seven years of living together and they were finally happily married. He gazed at the hedgehog in his arms, admiring every detail that he bore. Noticing the small blush on Silver's cheeks, he lovingly nuzzled the other and purred. Gently laying his now husband on the soft mattress, he leaned over him with his hands on each side of an ivory head and gazed into his lover's eyes. Their hands joined together and he glanced at their entwined fingers, noticing how the golden band on the other's finger gleamed in the faint moonlight. He inched closer to Silver and was pulled into a passionate lip lock. He set his mind that he was going to take his lover to the stars and back, again and again and again.

Tonight was the Wedding Night, after all.

~~~

Silver sat in his favorite armchair in the living room and attached pictures and mementos to an empty page of of an album, a task that he had been doing since the beginning of the day. Looking over the pictures of his memories with his husband, a warm small made its way to a tired face. He picked out a photo and stared at it, taking in all its details. It was a picture of their first wedding anniversary; they held each other close as they beamed at the camera.

 _That had been so many years ago_... He thought as he placed the photo in the soft frame of a single page and wrote dates and memorable moments on the page boarders. _So many years_...

Looking up from his work for a moment, he set his eyes at the hanging clock across the room. It would be an hour before Shadow had come back from work. Then, his misty golden orbs drifted to a small desk calendar that sat on the low-lying coffee table in front of him.

It would be two days before his eighty-sixth birthday.

~~~

Shadow stood at the edge of a cliff, the wind letting his quills sway gently. He stared into the sunset that had always looked so perfect from that particular spot. The summer sun was still warm, even as dusk began. But, he never felt that warmth. Today, he felt cold and alone. He gazed into the golden rays of the horizon, but only saw the gold orbs of his lovers eyes.

 _Silver loved this place so much_ , He let his mind recollect the memories that this place tied with the hedgehog he had loved oh so much.

Then, he turned away from the solar masterpiece of nature and looked at his feet. Just inches from his rocket skates was a polished slab of ivory stone. On that stone read:

Silver the Hedgehog

A great hero

A caring friend

A loving husband

Shadow let his gaze linger on the grave for awhile, before kneeling to touch the cold, but warm, stone. He placed the wedding ring that Silver once wore on its smooth surface.

"You should be here." He muttered before walking away from the cliff and the site.


End file.
